Truth or Dare Too Many Times'
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie has played a lot of games of Truth or Dare with her friends from Camp Rock. Every year they have one on Valentines, Summer, Christmas, New Years and Birthdays. And each year they get better and better ... Please read and review.
1. Valentine's Day Truth or Dare

Mitchie Torres has played a lot of Truth or Dare games throughout her teen years. Most of them played with her best friends from Camp Rock. Each year they have a game on Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas Day, New Years Day, Summer time, and on each of their birthdays. It's their little tradition.

**Valentine's Truth or Dare_**

"Mitchie, I can't wait to see you! It's actually going to be so amazing! Are you excited to see lover boy again?" Caitlyn Gellar asked her best friend Mitchie over the phone. She was on her way to Mitchie's house where they would play truth or dare tonight.

"I know right! I can't wait to see you either. It's going to be a blast! And Caitlyn, how many times do I have to tell you that he isn't my lover boy! Please don't say that tonight, it'll be so embaressing!" Mitchie whined as she wandered around setting up the scene for tonight's Valentine's theme game.

"Okay okay I won't! I promise. Look, I have to go, I'm gonna be there in an hour or so to help you set up. What times everyone else getting there?"

"Erm, around an hour after you, I think. Please hurry, I need so much help"

With that, the two best friends hung up and Mitchie got on with decorating her house with all the heart and love themed gifts she had bought or been given.

As she was pinning on stick on hearts onto the wall her mother and father walked into the room, leading her little brother Keane along behind them.

"Ok Mitchie, we're going to go now and get out of your way. Shandy and Lois are up stairs making sure that all the bedrooms are locked and they will be staying in their room and out of your way. Now, who is coming to this party again?" Connie, Mitchie's mother, asked as she made sure that they had all the things they would need for their trip.

"Ok mom. And it's Caitlyn, Ella, Shane, Nate, Jason, Anna and Alexandre. That's all mom" Mitchie explained as she went over the list of who was coming.

"Ok, I know all of those people and it's all good. When are they -"

"Mom, I have all of this sorted and as soon as your gone me and Shandy will make sure it runs smoothly ok? If I answer your questions you will just shout more at me! I've done this since I was 13 years old mom, you can trust me" Mitchie interrupted as she rolled her eyes and begged her father to take her away.

"Argh, teenagers these days. So rude and inconsiderate. I don't know why I bother" She droned on as she walked out the door and loaded Keane into the back seat, making sure he was strapped in safely.

"I love you too mom! Oh and mom?"

"What?"

"It's not a party!" Mitchie added as she turned, smirking, and slammed the door shut. As soon as the door was closed she bellowed up the stairs to Shandy, her older sister, "Let's get moving!"

For the next hour until Caitlyn arrived Mitchie, Shandy and her fiance Lois helped re-decorate the house into a love haven. When Caitlyn arrived they did the finishing touches and now, all 10 friends (including Shandy and Lois) were sitting in a large circle in the love haven which was formerly known as Mitchie's living room.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Alexandre asked. She was always the one who loved to party and get things moving. Without her there they would sit in silence all night.

"I will" Anna-Marie exclaimed as her hand shot in the air.

"And remember, if you say truth one turn, it _has _to be dare next time, so think wisely"

Alexandre and Anna-Marie were Mitchie's two best friend from home town. All the others were from Camp Rock. They all get on like a house on fire, which is incredibly in Mitchie's mind. Never has she had two sets of friends who get on with each other.

"Ok, Truth or Dare Ella?" Anna-Marie timedly asked as she looked at Ella's neatly curled hair.

"Truth"

"Who is your dream lover?"

"Really are we asking these stupid questions?!" Alexandre_Alex for short_ interrupted.

"Yes Alex, because this is a Valentine's game. If you want sexy and naughty you'll have to wait until the game that is resolved with that" Mitchie answered calmy.

"Ok sorry" Alex asked, obviously annoyed. She never really was one for love. She preferred sex.

"Ok, Ella?" Jason asked, bringing the game back to the first questionarre.

"Erm ... Ok. I think it would be that guy from the vampire movie, the buff one. Not the pale one. He would be a really nice lover I think"

"I'm agreeing with you there" Caitlyn and Mitchie nodded enthusiastically.

"Alexandre, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" She laughed as she winked at everyone around the room.

"I dare you to kiss Mitchie, for one minute and it has to be proper make out"

Everyone stared at Ella in amazment; they never thought she would come out with such a dare.

"I thought you said this wasn't a sexy game?" Alexandre asked.

"It isn't, that is romantic" Ella smirked and Alexandre turned to Mitchie, who gulped nervously.

She crawled forward and sat in front of Mitchie. She grabbed her face, gently, with her hands and leaned forward until her lips were against Mitchie's. She could tell Mitchie was nervous so made this as quick and as least embaressing as she possible could. As Mitchie's hands laid in her lap, Alexandre's still held their place on the side of Mitchie's flawless skin. As she moved her lips in time with Mitchies, she could taste the strawberry flavoured taste of her lip gloss and she could smell the light cucumber moisturiser that Mitchie had used on her face. As they continued to kiss, feeling each other's lips move with the others. It felt weird and wrong but they soon forget who they were kissing.

As for Shane sitting watching them a 'little problem' arrose. He looked down and sighed and everyone laughed as they noticed Shane's boaner increasing under his loose pyjama pants.

As Alexandre and Mitchie pulled away, breathing heavily they sat back down and noticed Shane's boaner. They stared at it in discust and then looked him in the eyes. He looked at both of them and then rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry ok! But if that is only romantic, I can't wait to see what the sexy game is going to be like!" Everyone laughed as Shane watched Mitchie blush.

He hadn't told her but he was in love with her. He thought she was beautiful, talented, amazing, kind, considerate, selfless and he was head over heels for her. What more could he want?

She felt his stare and looked at him. She smiled weakly. Little did he know that she felt exactly the same way. Alex asked the next question and got the game up and running again.

"Ok, Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

The game continued on like this with pointless and hopelessly romantic truth's and dare's being asked. As the night went on and the evening drew to a close it was only Mitchie and Shane who had a question left.

Mitchie had a truth and Shane had a dare. Caitlyn and Nate were smirking as they whispered something to Alexandre and she passed it round to Ella, who passed it round to Jason who passed it round to Anna and so on to Shandy and Lois. Everyone smirked as Mitchie and Shane gulped at each other.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked as she looked frightened. She glanced at Shane who was looking equally as scared.

"Ok, Mitchie. Who was your first crush?" Nate asked. Mitchie and Shane looked at each other confused. If this was their extremely embaressing question then it wasn't very bad.

"Erm ... "

As they all waited for her to admit that Shane had been her first crush and still was, she decided to tell them the real truth.

"It was actually you Lois." Mitchie confessed as she looked over at Lois. "When Shandy bought you home I was head over heels for your good looks. But we wouldn't have been good together. Your way to old and we always get on each other's nerves. But I love you for making my sister happy" Mitchie turned to everyone who had confusion and dissapointment on their faces.

"Erm, cool. Shane, you have a dare" Nate answered as their little plan got ruined.

"Yep" He answered cool and collected. If his dare was half as bad as Mitchie's truth then he would be perfectly fine.

"Shane, we dare you to kiss someone special to you. Someone who you couldn't live without and it's pains you to see them hurt" Caitlyn smirked at him and he smirked right back at her.

He leaned over to Mitchie, who was on his right and kissed her gently on the cheek.

She blushed and he smiled at her and he took her left hand in his and rubbed it gently.

"Mitchie, I couldn't live without you" He whispered gently, only loud enough for her to hear.

She blushed and smiled up at him. Before hugging him and turning back to the others.

"And so the game ends ... I'm gonna crash. Thanks for an awesome night guys. Love you all" Mitchie cried as she stood up and walked over to her sleeping bag, dropping down onto it and closing her eyes.

All she could think about was what Shane had said to her. Oh how she longed for him. His lips, his touch, everything. Too bad she would never have it.

"Night" Everyone called as they too, climbed into their sleeping bags. Shane turned off the light and laid down next to Mitchie.

"Mitchie, I love you and I actually couldn't live without you. I mean that as friends but slightly more. Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Of course I will. I love you too" He layed his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into his neck, his chin resting on her soft and silky hair.

"Finally ... " Alexandre moaned and the room errupted into laughter.

After 3 long years of being 'best friends' they were finally something more. They were finally an item and that meant ... They could have _waaayyy _more fun.


	2. Halloween Truth or Dare

_Hey guys,_

_I would just like to say a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed my story and added it to alert. It means a lot to know that you read and enjoy this story. I would like to ask one thing though, that if you have put me on story alert and didn't review, please can you. Because in my opinion, it takes a lot longer to click on the arrow at the bottom and click on alert when you could just click on the review button and add alert to your review. PLEASE, tell me what you think._

_This is slightly scary and may creep some of you out a little, just remember. It's a story._

_Enjoy, x_

Mitchie Torres has played a lot of Truth or Dare games throughout her teen years. Most of them played with her best friends from Camp Rock. Each year they have a game on Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas Day, New Years Day, Summer time, and on each of their birthdays. It's their little tradition.

**Halloween Truth or Dare _**

It was around 11 in the morning when Mitchie woke up. She, once again, was holding the traditional Halloween Truth or Dare party. She has done ever since she was 13 years old. This year, with the help of Shandy and Lois, it's going to be even scarier than last time.

"Mitchie, I am so scared about tonight. I was talking to Nate and he said that he's going to play pranks of Caitlyn and scare her! What is Jason does that to me?" Ella panicked as she rambled on down the phone to her best friend Mitchie.

"Ella, just because Nate is doing it to Caity, doesn't mean Jason will do it to you. Besides, it's going to be a scary night tonight Ella. Everyone is going to be spooked out of their minds" Mitchie laughed in an evil tone before hanging up the phone and leaving Ella in panick mode.

Mitchie was helpless when it came to horror movies or anything scary for that matter, she made herself scared more times than she needed to and sometimes, when she was little, even wet herself because she was so scared. She was determined to make this night scary for everyone and make it a night to remember.

The game was going to start at 9 when they were sure it would be pitch black outside. Shandy and Lois couldn't stay at home for this game because they were going to Lois' house to have dinner with his parents.

Mitchie was putting the candles that were going to be used for tonight around the house when her dad came down the stairs carrying Keane.

"Mitchie, I told your mother that Shandy was going to be here tonight so that she wouldn't worry but I know that she's not going to be here as she's going to dinner -"

"Dad, your rambling" She interrupted.

"Right. Well, I just wanted to tell you to be careful and not to do anything stupid, if you go to sleep before Shandy gets back in then make sure that all candles are blown out and all the doors and windows are locked, and don't creep yourself out Mitchie. You may think it'll be fun but it'll be more harm for you than you think" He warned her before walking out and leaving Mitchie standing in her kitchen in confusion. Why would it do her more harm? It wasn't like she would be by herself.

She continued setting up the house and had planned it all. In the living room she had a huge table with food and drinks all lined out, then she had candles all around the room and all the blinds were open, letting you see outside. She had the sofa's lined out with pillows and duvets and all the sleeping bags were lined out on the floor around them. It was now 7 and Shandy and Lois were setting out for dinner.

"Mo are you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself until 9 when everyone arrives? You've made this place really scary. When are they arriving?" Shandy asked concerned.

"Look, Caitlyn is coming round at 7 so should be here any minute. It's going to be fine. We're here together" Mitchie assured her sister before holding open the door. As Shandy left, Caitlyn arrived.

The girls talked for around 2 hours until everyone arrived. Now, everyone was sitting in a large circle, the girls dotted inbetween the boys and all the lights in the whole house were turned off. The only light was evident from the candles in the living rooms and the street lights gave the upstairs layers some light through their windows.

"Wow, Mitchie. You really turned this place into the creepiest place ever for Halloween" Ella said as she looked around, goose bumps appearing on her arms as she looked through the window, out onto the street.

"Aha, I'll take that as a compliment. I wanted to make this Halloween even scarier. For the past years, all we've ever done is watch a movie and play a normal game of truth or dare. This time, it's going to be so scary. Be warned" She explained and she smirked as everyone looked at each other in fear.

"Let's go then!" Alex screamed and everyone laughed, she could always turn something scary and make it more fun.

"Ok, Jason. Truth or Dare?" Alex asked.

"Erm, truth"

"Ok, have you ever seen a ghost?"

Shane and Nate looked at Jason with pain in their eyes. They knew the story that he was going to tell and they didn't want to hear it.

"Erm, I don't want to hear that story Jase" Nate interuppted. This only aroused the others.

"No, he _has _to" Alex persisted and the boys sighed, beaten.

"Ok, well when we were little we went to visit my grandma and our parents and grandparents were all sitting downstairs in the living room. Me, Shane and Nate were running around on the three layers that they had in the house. We got to the top layer and we heard a sort of screeching, like a rocking chair that squeaked when you moved backwards. So we went to the very top layer, the guest room that our grandparents were staying in, and we looked round the corner and there, in the arm chair that my grandpa sits in was a man, he was all black and he was sitting in a jumper and trousers, like my grandpa used to. We all gasped and that's when it stopped twiddling it's thumbs and looked at us. It's eyes opened slowly and it looked at us before running towards us and dissapearing after screaming. It scared us for life and since then we hated going to our grandpa's. Later that night we went to bed and we were in the same room together. I heard the squeaking again. It was the rocking chair. Shane and Nate woke up -"

"Please stop Jason, you can tell them when we aren't here. Please" Shane interuppted. He had tears in his eyes and he looked down in his lap. When he looked back up his eyes pleaded with Jason who nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll stop". Everyone looked around, confused and interested. They needed to know what had happened, but they knew it would only upset Nate and Shane. It must have been something really bad to get them that close to tears. Ella looked Mitchie straight in the eyes. She looked terrified and the fear was evident. Mitchie looked around at everyone else in the room and noticed the same look on their face as they looked into the corners of the room and at the windows, checking nothing was there.

"Ok, Nate, Truth or Dare?" Jason asked. Trying to get the game up and running again.

"Truth"

"Have you ever contacted the dead?" He asked.

"No Jason I haven't" Nate exclaimed. He obviously thought it was a ridiculous question and it made everyone laugh. After the scary story that had just been told.

"Ok, Caitlyn? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Caitlyn smiled nervously, she obviously wanted to be able to do Truth when the game got scarier. Good plan.

"Ok, you have to sit in a room upstairs, of your choice, for 5 minutes. With no light, alone" Nate dared. She stood up nervously. "Erm, Ok"

"I'll come with you so you get to the room safely" Mitchie offered, she knew Caity was scared of the dark and that this would be a hard dare for her.

"Thanks"

No-one else knew of Caitlyn's fear and she didn't want them to. Mitchie was just being a good friend.

They walked to the stairs and Mitchie carried a candle as everyone followed them to the bottom of the stairs.

"Curse your giant house Mitchie" Caitlyn whispered and Mitchie laughed slightly.

As Mitchie and Caitlyn made their way up the twisted staircase Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's hand. They walked to Mitchie's little brothers room together.

"You should stay in here, it's so much smaller than any other room and you will probably feel safer because the light shines right in from outside" Mitchie assured.

"Thanks. Shouldn't you put me in a room where I can't see all the toys and pictures?" Caity laughed. It was like the room had a giant light in the middle because the lampost outside was about 100cm from the window.

"Nope, we'll save that for someone who isn't scared of the dark. Besides, it's still dark in here." Mitchie smiled as she walked over to the door with the candle. Before turning and closing the door she stopped and looked at Caitlyn who had curled up under the window, where she has her back against a wall. It always makes you feel safer. "Do you want me to wait outside?" Mitchie asked.

"No, I need to do this myself. Thank you." Mitchie nodded and closed the door. She walked back down the corridor that would lead to the stairs but a sharp cold shiver made her look into her sisters room. The window was wide open and the curtains were blowing around. The posters on Shandy's walls were blowing around everywhere and the room looked a mess. Mitchie didn't think anything of it and just went and closed the window. She looked around and as she left the room she didn't notice the man standing in the corner watching her every move.

"Is she ok?" Nate asked concerned as Mitchie returned down the stairs.

"Yep, she's good. The window in Shandy's room was open and it's freezing upstairs. She's going to be so angry when she comes home and finds her room a mess"

They returned to the living room and continued on playing the game. Alex had her truth question and then Caitlyn came screaming, running down the stairs.

Mitchie jumped up. "Caitlyn, are you ok?!"

"No! The door handle started going downwards and I thought it was you so I called out to you and then heard a grunt and the door handle sprung up. It scared the hell outta me! You could have told me your dad got home!" Caitlyn cried as Anna-Marie hugged her.

"My dad isn't home Caity, it must have been a hallusination. They always happen when your scared" Mitchie accused.

Everyone returned to their positions. "It wasn't a hallusination Anna, don't accept a dare upstairs. Someone is here, I can feel it"

The game continued and many truths had been asked. It had returned to Jason; Caitlyn being the only one to have braved a dare.

"Jason, Dare"

"Can it not be scary or alone because I panick and get scared really easy"

"Jason, you have to do your Dare with someone, other than Caitlyn then" Alex insisted.

"Ok, Ella. I feel safest with you" He decided. She smiled weakly, she didn't feel safest with him.

"Ok, one of you has to be blindfolded and one of you has to be gagged. Your hands will be handcuffed and you have to go upstairs and we'll lock you a room and you have to find the key somewhere in the room that will unlock the handcuffs. It's going to be hard because one can see but can't speak and one can't see but can speak" Alex explained.

They completed the dare. Nate had to do a dare with Alex which resulted them being locked in the basement. Alex had to sit in the rocking chair and rock, created the same noise that had happened at the boys grandparents house when they were little. Nate then had to crawl around and find the broken brick which had a key on it. That key would unlock the basment door. Caitlyn had to tell a scary story and Mitchie and Shane had to sit in the garden together alone. That wasn't too scary because they both made each other feel safe. Now it was Anna's turn and she had to do it alone.

Many people had said that they had also heard footsteps of some sort around the house when they were doing their dares and Mitchie told Shane about the open window. They thought it was Caitlyn, who tried to make the house more scarier. They were wrong.

"Anna, Dare. Alone" Alex smirked. She did get confident when it was other people doing the dare.

"Ok, you have to go up into the attic, by yourself and we'll lock you in. Then you have to find the key in the dark and unlock the door. Good luck baby girl" Alex said hugging her laughing. Anna gulped.

She walked up the stairs with Mitchie and then up into the attic. Mitchie didn't know that she was scared of the dark because she didn't tell her. She locked her in the room, after hiding the spare key in the room somewhere. Anna stepped inside and looked around. Mitchie smiled at her.

"I'll come and check on you soon baby. Good luck, it's going to be easy to find darling. Loveyou" Mitchie smiled as she took the candle and locked the door behind her, leaving Anna in the dark.

Mitchie was walking down the corridor's to the stairs where her friends were dotted up them. She made it to the top of the stairs.

"She looks so scar-"

"AHHHH!!! HELP ME!! MITCHIE!" Anna screamed from the attic and you could tell from her voice that she really was scared and really did need help. She sounded terrified infact. Everyone looked up at Mitchie, who listened to her scream and then took off.

She ran along the corridors, everyone following behind, as Anna continued to scream.

"Anna!" Mitchie cried as she climbed up the stairs onto the second layer.

Meanwhile, Anna had been stumbling around the room trying to find the key when she heard breathing. It sounded like someone who didn't want to be found breathing. She turned around and looked over to where it was coming from. There she saw the man from earlier standing in the corner of the attic. She moved backwards, knowing that he hadn't seen her yet as he was looking down. She felt behind her and on the table she felt the key. She grabbed it and just as she did the man looked at her in the eyes. That was when she screamed. She ran around the corner of the attic, as it was huge and had atleast three corners, and found the door. She heard her friends running up to find her and she knew they were close. She was shaking so hard that she couldn't fit the key into the lock. She heard scratching and smashing as the man fell over the objects in the dark. He turned the final corner at the same time that Mitchie reached the attic door.

Caitlyn was on the phone to the police and Shane, Nate and Jason had all grabbed base ball bats and golf poles. Alex and Ella had gone to get the neighbours from next door and returned with a man and his son.

Mitchie was shaking as she tried to get the key into the lock.

"MITCHIE!" Anna screamed as she looked at the man getting closer to her.

"Anna!! What's happening!?" She screamed as she dropped the key. She heard a thump and Anna's final scream. She heard big strong footsteps and pounding of something against another object. Something had happened to Anna. Mitchie screamed and all three boys ran upstairs along with the neighbours and burst open the door. There they found Anna out cold on the floor and a man with a bat in his hand and a knife. The neighbours tackled him as they heard the police outside. Caitlyn called an ambulance and told the police where to go. Mitchie sat with Anna who had been stabbed in three differnt places. She had been severly beaten over the head with the bat and this had resulted as her being sent into an atomatic coma and body shut down.

As she was taken away in the ambulance, Mitchie's parents returned home along with Shandy and Lois. They were taken to the police station.

As Mitchie waited in the hospital waiting room for Anna the next day, she read the newspaper that had all their names and photo's on the front.

**TRUTH AND DARE GAME GONE WRONG**

A group of teens had a very normal and traditional game of truth or dare yesterday evening at one girl, Mitchie Torres', house when a dare got completely out of hand. One girl was locked in the attic alone and had to find the key in the dark. She heard breathing and turned around to find a man in the attic with her. As she screamed and pleaded for her friends to unlock the door. Each friend set off doing something different as they struggled to open the door. The victum, Anna-Marie De Tangle, was beaten over the head three times with a baseball bat and stabbed three times in the stomach, neck and back by her attacker, a man from the neighbourhood who had heard about the party over the internet. Mitchie Torres speaks, _"I had taken another friend upstairs earlier that night and noticed that a window was open that hadn't been open at the start. I thought nothing of it and just closed the window. I didn't think that there was a crazed man hidden in the corner of the room, watching my actions. I don't know what he was doing there." _We had an interview with police earlier this day and this was what we found out, _"The man said that he had heard about them having the truth or dare game and went to the house, in hope that they would be to distracted to notice him taking the belongings from upstairs. He laughed when he told the police that they had no idea that he had been in the house with them since the game started at 9 until it ended at 11". _This just goes to show you that you need to be very careful when playing games alone with no adult supervision. _"I just want to say to all children out there that when playing a game anytime at night, have someone older than 18 in the house with you. Or things could get out of hand. Even better, have your whole family round and just play the game in your room upstairs. I know I'll never stay home alone again"._

_There you go!_

_I hope that you enjoyed the story and didn't get too creeped out. Remember it isn't real and I hope you didn't read this when you were home alone at night._

_Thank you very much for reading and please leave me a review =)_

_Thank you,_

_Eloise xx_

_P.S. I do reply to all of my reviews and I will talk to you for a bit and if you review my story, I'm more likely to read and review yours. As writer's yourself, it annoys you doesn't it?_

_Until next time ... x_


	3. Christmas Day Truth Or Dare Funny Sexy

_Hey guys,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been bust with other stories. I'd like to say a huge thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much and this update, is for you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

**Christmas Day_Truth Or Dare**

* * *

It was 12 in the afternoon when Mitchie finally woke up from her deep slumber. Today was Christmas Eve and she had to go and prepare for the Truth Or Dare game this evening. She understood that it was Christmas Day tomorrow and I hear you ask why she isn't spending the day with her parents and her family? But too Mitchie, her friends are more family than her actual family is.

Although she still lives with her parents she can't really stand them. She was 16 years old now and one more year and she would finally be able to move out and move in with her friends; they were all buying a big apartment together.

Today, as it was Christmas Eve, she was going to give her presents to her parents and Keane and then they were going to stay at her Auntie's for the holiday. Shandy and Lois were leaving this evening when everyone comes over for the game and are returning on New Years. So, family free for like 2 whole weeks.

Picking up her phone she dialed speed dial number 5 and waited for the line to be answered.

"Hello buddy, you alright?" Nate asked, sounding very upbeat.

"Hey, yeah thank you, just woke up. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm with family at the mo" He explained and she gasped.

"Sorry Nate, I'll let you go babe, I just wanted to know what time you were coming over to help out?"

"Oh, er around 2, I think. Ok then, Love you Mitch" He laughed and hung up the phone.

He's coming at 2. That means that Mitchie has two hours to give presents and Chrismtas wishes to her family and then she was free to help set up with Nate.

Walking downstairs Mitchie walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of fresh apple juice out of the fridge.

"Well good morning. Nice of you to finally join us" Connie moaned and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Morning, nice to see your moaning already. When are you leaving?" Mitchie asked turning and staring at her mom, who was currently rolling her eyes and shoving porridge down Keanes throat.

"We're leaving in half an hour. Your presents are under the tree and we already grabbed ours and put them in the car. What time is everyone coming over?" Connie asked, standing up and grabbing Keane from his high chair.

"Thanks and I'm not going over it again. It's the same people that come every year mom, stop flaming asking!" Mitchie yelled as she grabbed her pancake and stormed upstairs, getting ready for the party tonight.

By the time it was 8pm, Mitchie and Nate had completely transformed the house into a winter wonderland and everyone else was out of the house.

Now, they were sitting in a circle going like this: Caitlyn, Nate, Ella, Jason, Alex, Shane, Mitchie and their new friend Kirsty, a girl who is replacing Anna-Maria who hasn't talked to anyone of them since the last truth or dare game over 2 months ago.

"Ok, So as seen as Christmas is about spending it with the people that we love I think it should be more intimate. Can this please be a sexy game, I don't want any what's your favourite present questions" Alex confessed and everyone laughed except Kirsty, she looked very nervous.

"Aha, Ok then Alex, we'll make Kirsty's game fun" Mitchie laughed and she nodded quietly.

"Ok, Alex truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever peed in a swimming pool?" Stopping everyone looked over to the obvious person who asked that question. Jason.

"Er, OK and yeah, all the time when I was little" Alex admitted and everyone gagged.

"Ew, I used to go swimming with you all the time! Gross!" Mitchie gagged as Shane laughed at her.

"Yeah well, I was a kid. Okay, Jason truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"OK, what is your wildest sexual fantasy?"

"What's fantasy?"

"It's-Oh don't worry Jason. We'll move on" Alex sighed, imaptient to get the game up and moving.

"Oh, OK, Caitlyn, Truth or Dare?"

The game continued on with everyone doing a truth and when it got to the dares, things got a little bit more interesting.

"Caitlyn, I dare you to make an obscene call to someone of the same sex"

"What? Er, OK" Pulling out her phone she dialled a girl called Katrina's number who she knew was a lesbian at school. Putting it on speaker she sat it in the middle and waited for Kat to answer.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey gorgeous, it's Caitlyn here. How are you?"

"Oh, Hi Caitlyn. I'm OK thanks. You?"

"I'm good. I called you for a reason. I had this dream last night and I woke up so wet. It was immense. When I woke up, my brother said I had been shouting your name. When I remembered I suddenly had feelings for you. So, I was wondering, do you want to come over tomorrow night and reanact my dream?" Caitlyn asked in a flirty voice.

"Er, OK then. Meet me at my house and bring some strap on's. Love you babe" She chirped before hanging up.

As the room errupted into laughter, Caitlyn blushed.

"Look's like you've got a date tomorrow night" Shane smirked and Caitlyn wacked him on the arm fierociously.

"Whatever. Nate, go across to the community hall where the oldens are playing Bingo, climb on the table and shout 'Come on baby light my fire!" Caitlyn smirked and his mouthed formed into an O shape.

Standing up, he slowly walked across the road, with Caitlyn filming him and he walked into the bingo hall. Looking around he found a table with only women on and walked over to it, climbing on it with ease.

"What are you doing young man?" The lady asked and he winked at her.

"Come on BABY light my fire!" He shouted as he pretended to whip her, her face quickly resembling a tomato.

As they ran out the hall and back into the house Caitlyn played it over and over again to everyone in the room.

"OK, this is not sexy. This is funny sexy, we are doing proper sexy on New Years" Alex moaned sitting there, a bored expression on her face.

"OK, you win. Proper sexy time on New Years, now enjoy yourself!" Mitchie moaned.

"Jason, I dare you to Prentend to Striptease and earn some points" Mitchie laughed as he stood up and acted out a strip tease, swining his imaginary pants around you couldn't help but laugh. He was one funny dude.

"Done, Ella, I dare you to slap Mitchie hard on her arse whilst saying 'You've been a bad girl'"

Looking up for it Ella crawled over to Mitchie, pulling her up by her waist she bent her over so she was on all fours. Slapping her arse hard and shouting what she had been told the room was quiet as Shane's and Jason's hands along with Nate's reached down to cover something up. Something that, for Shane, had risen one time before.

Crossing over their legs Mitchie laughed, pulling his hand away reavealing something very hard.

"I'm glad I turn you on, just wait until the real sexy one" She smirked, winking before sitting back down and biting her lower lip.

Moaning, all three boys got up and ran to a room in the house, probably to get rid of their little problem, or to enjoy it whilst they had it.

Next time is going to be soo fun ...

* * *

_There you go, I understand that that was rubbish and had nothing to do with Christmas but I had no idea what to do for Christmasy stuff. :/_

_Next time it's New Years and that is going to be SO fun! Haha._

_**5 REVIEWS **__:D_

_Loveyou,_

_Eloise xx_

_P.S. I apoligise for any spelling mistakes. Spell checker isn't working. x :(_


	4. New Years Truth or Dare  Sort of sexy

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry about the lack of updates on all of my stories, especially this one. I will be updating a lot of them tonight I think :) Well hopefully :D_

_Please read and review, it reminds me that your still reading and if they're good reviews. I will update quicker. :D_

_Oh and a quick reminder, this is the sexy truth and dare and there is basically sex in it, so if your too young don't read please. This is for the older people only. You've been warned :)_

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

**New Years _ Truth or Dare**

* * *

Mitchie woke up to a house, silent and completely still. She loved when her parents weren't here and she had the house to herself. No siblings, pets, nothing. Smiling she looked at the time. Tomorrow her sister would be back at around 3 in the afternoon so they were starting the game early tonight.

Picking up her phone she dialed one and waited for an answer.

"Hey Mitch" Shane laughed, she could hear other people in the background.

"Hey babe, sorry to disturb but what time are you all getting here?" She asked.

"In around two hours babe, love you" He laughed before hanging up. She buried her brows in confusion but soon forgot it and went to get ready.

It was 9 at night when everyone had finally arrived and they were sitting in a large circle again. It went like this: Caitlyn, Nate, Ella, Jason, Mitchie, Shane, Kirsti, Alex and a new boy Braydon.

"OK, I'm so excited!" Alex cheered. Everyone knew that Alex only enjoys sexy truth or dare games that get everyone horny and excited. She was going to enjoy this a lot and you could tell she had a lot of plots up her sleeve. "Can we get started not please. Go around in a circle. Same rules apply, swap every time, but this time, everyone can say a dare, not just the person who asked" She explained.

"Caitlyn, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, have you ever gone a whole day without wearing any underwear?" Alex asked and everyone looked at her confused. They expected something a lot worse.

"Er yeah I have" Caitlyn confessed and Nate held in a groan.

"Wo boy, keep your erections down until the good stuff" Alex teased and the boys glared at him.

"Jason babe?"

"Truth"

"How old were you when you first masturbated?"

"Er around 16 I think" He admitted and everyone gasped.

"You waited that long? Jeez" Braydon spat, looking away and Mitchie glared at him. She hated him with a passion and didn't want him here.

"Ella?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever fingered yourself?"

"Nope, I find it disgusting" She admitted and looked up confidently. "Freak" Braydon snarled and everyone glared at him. Kirsti was the only one who wanted him here.

"Nate?"

"Truth"

"Oh god this game is so boring. Have you ever wanked in your parents room?"

"No!" Nate laughed. "I could not do that with my family anyway" He exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Mitchie?"

"Truth"

"Okay, have you ever fingered yourself and if yes, who did you think of and did they make you orgasm?"

"Er, yeah I have. I can't remember who I thought of and yeah I orgasmed" She admitted and Shane groaned as a familiar thing made an entrance. "Shane, down boy, you wait until later"

The game continued and everyone chose truth. Now it was dares for everyone and they were getting heated.

"Caitlyn, I dare you to take off Mitchie's shirt and bra and suck on her nipples" Braydon smirked and she glared at him. "Your such a perv" She spat, crawling over to Mitchie. "Sorry babe" She whispered. Reaching down she grabbed Mitchie's vest top and pulled it over her head, she had a red bra on and Caitlyn reached around to the back and undid the hook. She slid the bra from Mitchie's DD breasts and looked at them.

"Oh my god" Shane groaned as all the boys erections were now very obvious. Braydon was filming it on his phone and Caitlyn reached down and took one of her breasts in her hand, the other nipple in her mouth. She sucked, retrieving a moan from Mitchie as her head hung back and she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure. Sitting back up Mitchie slipped her shirt on without her bra, her nipples obvious through the thin shirt.

"Jason, I dare you to put on a condom". Reaching into his bag he pulled out a condom and pushed his pants down and to the side, he pulled his pants down as he sat on his knee's. Tearing open the packet he pulled out the slippy condom and slipped it on over his large erect member. "I didn't see the point in this dare, I wasted a condom" Jason moaned as he slipped it off again and pulled his pants up.

"Ella, I dare you to put a condom on Jason" She reached forward into Mitchie's bag and pulled out a condom, ripping the packet and pulling it out she reached forward to Jason, smirking at him she pulled his pants down and reached forward, slipping the condom on with ease. A little pre cum spilled from the top of his erect penis and he groaned at the feeling of her hands on him.

"Nate, I dare you to wank right here in front of everyone". Nate sighed. He knew that was coming and he stood up, taking his jeans off and flinging them to the side. He sat on his knee's facing towards Alex across the circle and pulled his boxers down. Taking his member in his hands he continued to pump, loud moans escaping his mouth as he continued to wank. Everyone's eyes fixated on Nate and what he was doing, watching him. Alex looked at Caitlyn and smirked. She crawled across the circle and took Nate's penis in her hands, she continued pumping it before taking him in her mouth. Moans escaped everyone's mouths as they watched Alex suck Nate. When he released into her mouth she swallowed and looked at Caitlyn. "Nice" She laughed before wiping her mouth and sitting back down in the circle".

"Kirsty, I dare you to strip naked and stay like it for the rest of the game". She blushed the colour tomato and stood up. She was a larger girl and not at all confident with her body. "No" She spat before grabbing her back and storming out the room. Everyone laughed. They knew this wasn't the game for her.

"Alex, I dare you to give Shane a hand job". She laughed, smirking before walking over to him. Mitchie and Shane both sat up straight. Mitchie watched as her 'best friend' went over to her boyfriend, ready to take his erection. Mitchie watched as Shane let her pull his pants down and take his member in her hands. He gripped her shoulders and closed his eyes as she worked her magic. Mitchie watched in disgust before looking away, tears in her eyes. When Shane had released, she didn't look at him at all.

"Mitch?" He whispered to her, poking her on the shoulder. She shook him off and looked away.

"Braydon, I dare you to finger Mitchie" He smirked and she gasped. Watching him as he made his way over to her. She had never been fingered before by a guy and she wanted Shane to be her first. He reached forward. "Don't be scared" He laughed. He reached towards her shorts and took them off, laying her down on the floor he smirked at Shane as a scowl formed on his face. Braydon laughed as Mitchie gasped as he slipped his fingers inside her. She moaned as he pumped them in and out and he worked his magic on her. Shane's face getting redder by the minute as he watched another guy with his girlfriend. When she started getting louder he pushed Braydon out the way. "No babe, I'm gonna be your first" He whispered, reaching down and picking her up and carrying her out of the room. He carried her to the bedroom next door and lay her down on the bed. "Shane" She whispered, confused and he covered her mouth with his before inserting his fingers into her. He pumped them in and out, continuing from where Braydon met off. He pressed his thumb on her clit and began rubbing in circles. "Mm, Shane!" She moaned. "Ahh, I'm cumming!" She screamed, her moans getting louder as she reached her climax. As the insane pleasure reached her she screamed as her hips buckled and her leg shook, Shane watching as his beautiful girlfriend came all over his fingers for the first time. "That's my girl" He smirked before licking of her juices and kissing her. "Your so gorgeous" He grinned as he watched her come back down from her climax, her breathing hot and skin hot. "That's even better than when I do it myself" She giggled and he took her in her arms.

"I love you, and I hated seeing him do that to you. Your mine and only mine and no one can take that away from me" He threatened and she smiled. "I love you too"

* * *

_There you go :) That was a really quick chapter because all my idea's were deleted and I couldn't find the idea's for this chapter. I will probably write another one but this will do for now :) _

_Review my babes :D xxx_


End file.
